A Dreamer's Dream: Jurasic Park Trex
by Dr. Brachio
Summary: Summary inside
1. Sorrowful Goodbye and Takeoff

I don't own Jurassic park 3, any of the series, the characters, or Universal Studious

But I do own the rex in the story, not in the movie, Chris Hinden and most of the people

Jurassic Park Lost and Forgotten: T. Rex

Summary

As we follow the rex and Chris Hinden, as we get deeper into what happened on Isla Sorna, we find out what the island's laboratories looked liked before the top three predators (T. rex, Spinosaurus, and Velociraptors) took over. And why the island is restricted from the rest of the outside world. We also find out how our ranger, along with the other two field rangers, was pulled into this horrible place. (Chris's thoughts are in italics)

Chapter One: A Sorrowful Goodbye and Take off 

In a tan colored house close to the beach in Florida, an alarm clock goes off. "Uuuuuugh, I'm up, I'm up." Chris gets up, scratches his back and looks at his calendar "Wait isn't today the day I go to Costa Rica." I look at my calendar "Sweet." _Well I'd better go feed my snake._ I thought as I walked over to my mini fridge and grabbed a small dead mouse from inside, and then warmed it up. "Here you go Jake." I said as I put the mouse in Jake's tank, Jake, being a constrictor, he bites and wraps around the mouse, break's its bones and swallows it whole. "A little snappy today, aren't you?" Jake stops for a second looks at me then continued swallowing the mouse. "Well now that you finished your meal it's time for me to get mine." I go to the kitchen for some breakfast, cereal with milk. _I hope Sam will take Jake while I'm gone._ I finish my breakfast grab some clothes and go next door to see if Sam will keep Jake for me

I ring my neighbor's (Sam's) doorbell. Sam is a Caucasian woman who's about 18 or 19 years old, she has blonde hair with brown eyes. She has an explosive and unpredictable personality, she's awesome to be around, and she's also pretty hot. "Ohhh hey Chris, please come in." Sam says "Thanks Sam." Chris walks into her house "So Chris what brings you over to my place?" She asks with curiosity in her voice "You know that I'm going to Costa Rica today right." "Yeah, you've been talking about it for the last week." "Hahaha your right but I have to ask you something." "Ok, what is it that you have to ask me?" "Will you watch over Jake while am gone?" "Sure you know that I love to have him over with me. And Pena loves to have Jake over here more than I do, if you know what I mean." "You're still breeding her?! Ok but I get my half of the profits." "Ok, but only because you're my best friend." "Thanks Sam, I owe you one." "But before I bring Jake over, I need to ask you something else." "Let me guess, you want to know if I have a spare tank." "Sam you know me to well, but yes." "Well your lucky I keep a spare tank." "I'll bring Jake over real quick, be right back Sam" And with that Chris got Jake and went back to Sam's "Alright looks like Jake loves his new arrangements, doesn't it?" "Well Sam it's about that time." "Ok finish packing and I'll drive you to the airport." "See you in half an hour." "Be ready to go Chris." She shouted after I left

Chris looks at the list of items he wanted to bring. " Ok I'm going bring: three t-shirts, check, four pairs of pants, check, five pairs of boxers, check, both necklaces, check, two pairs of shoes, check, sunglasses, check, extra gym bag for fossils, check, sunscreen, check, video camera, check, swim trunks, check, four hundred dollars in cash, check, first aid kit, check, and cell phone, check. I think that's everything I'll need for this trip." He looks at his camouflage colored watch. "Crap, it is 10:15 pm already?! I better go, before Sam gets mad at me again." Chris zips up his suitcase and locks up his house, then runs over to Sam's one last time. At Sam's house "Are you ready? 'Cause I was about to leave without you." She says with sarcasm "Yeah, let's go. I don't want to miss my flight to Costa Rica." I said in a happy yet rushed tone. "In that case we better get in gear." Sam and I get into her 2005 Chevy Camaro, I put my bags in the back seat, and as we were pulling out of her driveway she said. "Buckle up and hang on." With fear I said "Sam? Sam, are you listening to me? Don't do this! Sam!" Sam just ignored me as if I was not there. She just looked forward, tightened grip the stirring wheel and put the pedal to the metal. We blasted down the streets, drifted around turns, and blown through some stoplights and stop signs like there were no tomorrow. All I could hear were the sounds of the tires sliding across the pavement, car horns, and some alternative/rock music she was playing I didn't know the song. _Damn it Sam your going to kill us both if you keep this up, I have to stop her before that happens._ "Sam! Sam, this isn't funny! Sam!" Was all I was able to yell for the entire ride over to the airport. Sam, on the other hand was having the time of her life. Sadly for my sake she just wasn't listening to reason. So I just hung on and closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

As we reached the airport Sam finally came back to her senses. "Sam, are you done driving like a maniac yet?" I said as she was pulling the car into the parking lot. "Huh, oh sorry I was lost in my own little world there for a second." She said in an apologizing kind of voice, and then in her flirty voice, she leaned over to me and asked. "So how was the drive for you?" "It was insane, dangerous, and reckless!" I said with some emphasis. Sam had this look of sadness on her face "But all in all it was kind of fun and exciting if I do say so myself." I was trying to cheer her up. But she did do a shy simile. "There's a spot back here, we can talk and walk to the terminal if you want." She pulls into the spot that I was pointing at and turns off the car, as we are sitting in there she looks over and says. "You know this might be the last chance we see each other again." "I know." I said calmly. By this time she started to get tears in her eyes. "It's… it's just that I wish we had more time to spend together. You know?" "Yeah, I know. But this is what I feel I should do. It's my calling" I said as I was getting out. "Will you pop the trunk?" I stood at the trunk of the Camaro waiting. She didn't do anything; she was still in the car with her head down. I walked up to her door and opened it to see what she was doing. She was in the front crying softly, I asked her. "What's wrong Sam? Why are you crying?" She cried some more then said. "I'm crying because you're leaving me here alone and… and." That was all she could say before she started crying harder. All I was able to do to help was to kneel down on a knee, give her a long hug and whisper in her ear. Saying softly "Sam I'll be alright. Now I want you to be a strong little trooper while I'm gone. Take care of Jake and Pena. And most importantly take care of yourself. Sam can you promise me that?" As I was saying that Sam slowly stopped crying, loosened her grip on me, opened her eyes and looked right into mine and said "Thanks Chris I needed to hear that." Whipping away the last tear, and in a more up beat tone said. "Now let's go catch your plane." in a more perky voice, she then she opened the trunk.

I grabbed my bags, closed the trunk and as we walked to the front of the airport we talked about how we're going to keep in touch. Sam said "Uh… Oh I know we could use our cell phones?" "But what about the cost of long distance calls?" I asked "I forgot about that. But that's all we have for the time being." Sam said a little depressed. I knew this was painful for her but I didn't want to make things worst for her so I let her find the gate. I felt bad for her, she was loosing her best friend and it might be a long time before we she each other again, so I'm going to let her enjoy the last hour with me. Can you blame me? I might not see her for a long time. "Hey Sam after we find my terminal lets go grab a quick lunch. You know one last meal together." She agreed and we found a McDonalds. I paid for her Big Mac and my Whopper; we both got small drinks since there are free refills, and sat down in a booth. Then I just had a great idea, with eagerness in my voice I said my idea. "Hey Sam I had an awesome idea." "Yeah Chris, what is it?" Sam said looking up for her food, still depressed "How about you fly down to Costa Rica one day when you have the chance and we can hang out down there." "That would be so awesome, but what about Jake and Pena? Who's going to take care of them while I'm gone?" _Crap_ "I almost forgot about them. Wait can't they can both survive a week without eating?" I questioned, but Sam came back with "But I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone for that long…but you're right. They can go nine days without eating."

And with that Sam and I agreed that she would visit me in Costa Rica when we both had free time. But as we agreed I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up at the other tables and found that someone was staring at me. She made a quick notion towards the Soda fountain. As I got up I said "I'm going for a refill." At the same time that girl got up and seemed to head to the drink machine with me. She was Caucasian teen no older than nineteen and looked like she knew how to balance beauty with regular exercise. She had long black hair, gray eyes. She was wearing some tight blue jeans and a burgundy colored shirt that complimented her body. Long story short she was pretty hot. As we both got to the soda fountain she turned a little flirtier. She moved a piece of hair away from here face and smiled. I, myself smiled back and began to pour my drink and left my cup there. I began the conversation and said, "Hi I'm Chris, and you are?" She said in a flirty tone "I'm Imani." "Cute name… so what's a sweet girl like you doing in this airport today?" I questioned. She answered in a somewhat less flirty way "My friend, Lina and I are going to this place in Costa Rica and see if we can get these jobs at one of John Hammond's new theme parks. So where are you going Chris?" _Sweet she's going where I'm going. Ok don't mess this up, I might get lucky._ "Oh really now?" I said in a cocky voice. "That's weird I was going there for the same reason…" after a quick laugh and silence I pulled my cup off of the fountain trigger, then asked "I hate to be forward but do you have a boyfriend?" She answered back with a curious "No, but I have been looking for one. Why?" And by this point Imani is practically on top of me as her fingers 'walking' up my chest and she is looking up into my eyes seductively. I can understand as I'm five foot eleven and she's what five foot three or five._ Chris get back on subject before this hotty gets away._ I relaxed and answered her question "I was just curious. 'Cause a beautiful girl like you doesn't look like the type who stays single to me." I said as I cupped her chin in my hand and we looked deeply into each other's eyes. She was ready to melt in my hands, but she snapped out of it long enough to ask "Chris, do you have a girlfriend?" I answered back in a softer more loving tone "No, but I've always helped a friend get the person they wanted. I've just waited for my chance." As I finished talking she moved off my chest with a sympathetic look "Wow that's kind of sad. But at least you helped out others who needed it." "I know but… we should just go. The plane wouldn't wait for us. Plus I have to get back to my friend before she thinks that I left her at our table." I said in a bored tone. We agreed to meet back at the plane later, but now I just wanted Sam to be happy before I left. _I better get back to Sam before she gets too curious about where I am._

We were about separate and go back to our tables. But just as I was about to turn away, she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on the lips. "What the… mmmmmm." _Ok relax Chris; well at least she likes enough to do this. Who am I kidding, Booyah._ This kiss was long enough for both of us to enjoy, and for me to calm down. As we separated she spoke "See you on the plane, Hon." She waved, and showed her figure as she walked off. I'm standing there staring at her for a second, _I'm so going to date her when we get down to Costa Rica,_ before I snapped out of my stare and went back to Sam. When I sat down at my table Sam started to ask me questions. _I should have known she would have seen me._ "Who was that girl?" "Hmm, uh she said it was Imani." "Was she a nice conversationalist?" "Oh she was great, she's going to Costa Rica." "Was that kiss enjoyable?" _Crap, I should have seen that one coming._ "It was alright… why, are you jealous?" I said with a lot of curiosity "No! I was just asking." She said defensibly "Ok, ok you ready to go?" "Yeah, I was finished when you were up." "Alright, well I better get on the plane now before it takes off." "Then what are you waiting for. Get going!" She said with enough authority that I almost said yes ma'am

After we left McDonald's we went to the ticket-checking booth where I saw Imani and her friend. As she saw me she blows a kiss and waved. I in return caught her blown kiss and winked back to her. Sam, without warning, slapped me on the back of my head. "Ow, what was that for?" I cried while holding my head "That's for flirting in front of me." "Hey, a bro can't help it." Was my first response. _Why is Sam acting so jealous?_ But just before I boarded the plane I turned around and looked at Sam. "Sam… I hate to say this but I have to go now, keep calm and I'll call as soon as I land ok." "Ok but be sure to call back" "Like I said I'll call you." I said in the same soft tone as when she was crying earlier. I gave her a hug then turned and walked into the tunnel, down a short flight of stairs to the loading bay.

There I saw a man who looked like the pilot. "You must be the pilot." "Yes sir, was there anyone behind you?" "Yeah two girls, they were right behind me." I said while pointing back. Soon Imani and Lina came down the flight of stairs and caught up to us. "Ok people I'm Steve, your pilot today and I don't have much time to waste. Y'all can talk on the plane, now follow me." Steve said in a flat rushed voice. We all just nodded and followed him. It was a short walk and we came upon a small jet (Think JP3 with the Kirby's and Dr. Grant), inside we were able to sit were ever we were allowed. I decided to sit in the row closest to the walkway. Imani sat right beside me and she laid her head on my shoulder. We talked for a little bit after the jet took off, then she quietly fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after, with my head leaning on hers.

**Sorry people it took me for ever to finish this chapter but I'll post as soon and as often as I can**


	2. Meeting the Big Man

A Dreamer's Dream: Jurassic Park Rex

Meeting the Big Man

After a three hour flight Chris must start his training at Isla Nubosa (I think that's one of the correct ways to spell Isla Nublar) along with Imani and Lina.

I wake up just as the plane is about to land, "Uh, what's going on?" I said as I nearly jumped up, invitingly waking up Imani as she was on my shoulder. "What is it Chris?" Imani asks in a sleepy tone. "Sorry to wake you but I think we're about to land." She gets upright in her seat, stretches and says, "Well I better get Lina up." "OK, I'll grab some bags." As Imani was trying to wake her friend, she looked out the window and was amazed at what she saw. "Chris you might want to look at this." As I put down the bags I walked over to where she and Lina were, "I hope this is important, 'cause I was just... Holy shit, I must be dreaming!" I said referring to what I believed is a large herd of gallimimus, then brachiosaurus and parasaurolophus. Imani and I both looked back to each other, then back to the windows, just struck with awe.

While we were struck with all inspiring awe, the jet turned to line up with the runway, which in turn woke Lina. Imani was the first to speak, "Oh my god, Lina you just missed the most epic view of the animals." "So you mean to tell me that I just missed an epic fly-by, and you didn't even wake me." "Yeah, pretty much." Eventually I had to ask then to stop and help me gather our stuff.

After we gathered our luggage, and the plane landed, we departed from the jet saying our goodbyes to the pilot. As Lina and Imani were talking up a storm, I saw a person, who looked like he could be one of the park staff, that and he was the only other person out here besides us. So like any reasonable person I started to walk over to him, and he started to do the same. Imani saw that I was walking away and ran up beside me asked, playfully, "Where are you going Chris?" "Over to the dude with the car." Lina ran up to the other side of me, "Well that makes sense."

"Let me guess, you're the new recruits?" said the man. "Yeah... OK that was weird." we all said at once. We looked at each other with smiling faces. "Well, anyway I'm John and welcome to Isla Nubosa. Now let's get in the jeep and continue our introduction on the way, shall we?"

"Sure." I said. And as the four of us introduced ourselves and settled down for the short ride Imani heard something move under her seat, "What the...?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I had my little friend with me." John said with a small yet devious laugh. I hear a click and turn around, Imani unbuckled herself and soon she was upside down with her legs high in the sky and her head and arms under the seat looking for John's little friend. "Hey Imani, you don't mind if I enjoy the view do you?" I asked. John looked backed, smiled, and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Imani Responded with," I can't control what you look at, but no touchy touchy, k." John and I both looked back and whistled at her when her shirt stared to go up or down in this case. Lina shot both of us dirty looks

After About five minutes of searching she was soon face to face with it. And what ever it was it was not happy to be drug out of its hiding spot. "Come here you little... What are you?" She said while pulling the compsognathus, (Compy), but she wasn't scared of it. John told us that it was a female compy, that it was a somewhat-harmless species that had free-roam of the entire island, and that its name was Rio. And that Rio wasn't fond of new people. But surprisingly she soon calmed down and let Imani hold her in her lap.

I asked John "So why is Rio hiding in your car?" "Well it all started when she hatched. Since I was the only one on egg-sitting duty the night she hatched and imprinted herself to me. After a few days, I tried to reintroduce her back with the other compy's but no matter how hard I tried she decided to stay by my side. This was kind of odd since they are pack animals, and everyone agreed that I should keep her." "Awesome, but I have another question." "Sure what is it?" "Is this common on the island?" "Mainly with the compy's, and herbivores. It also happens in the Aviary. But so far only one has done it with carnivores, and in that one case it was a raptor."

"So what happened to that guy?" Lina asked. John continued, "He decided to live with one of the raptor packs. He's should still be in there, I think." Imani, Lina and I continued to ask John more questions and he answer all of them. After a while the four of us made it to the visitor center and John parked the jeep beside the road. John pulled out a harness and lead for Rio, and after a small struggle he managed to get it on her.

After the tour that the original cast of Jurassic Park went on, and after the birth of a brachiosaurus. We headed out to one of the three staff houses, two of which were inside of the herbivore enclosures. "Hey John?" "Yea Chris, what do you need?" "Does any of the staff houses have phones that can reach back home to Florida?" "Yea there's one at every building in the park. Why you ask?" "I have a close friend back home, and she worries about me a lot." Lina joked, "She sounds more like a mom than a 'close friend', am I right?" We all busted out laughing. Lina and Imani high five each other.

"Alright..." I said while laughing, "I have to give that one to you Lina." Soon we were pasting through a series of gates leading to and in the enclosures. While passing through the main gate I said, "What is this, Area 51?"

Now that we're entering the Brachio-Parasaur Paddock, we pass a few herds of both species, and drive up to the wood and thatch grass roof building. "Well this is it guys." John Announced," Our home away from home. Come on lets get you guys settled in. Dudes we're down stairs while girls are upstairs. There's a kitchen downstairs right beside the main room. If you guys need any more help please ask me or any of your new room mates." As if on queue several more people started to come out of the building, and introduce themselves.

The first person I saw was Robert. "What's up man, welcome to Isla Nubosa. Names Robert and you three would be?" He said in an exciting yet greeting tone, after he front-flipped off the second story walk way, rolled on the ground and stood up. He is a nineteen year old Caucasian, about the same height as me, with thick dirty blond hair. And as you probably guessed he is kind of lived on the wild side of life. Then again so do I.

I looked up from where Robert jumped off and then back to him. "Names Chris Hinden and that was one impressive jump back there." "Thanks Chris, I do some free-running any chance I get. Anyway who are the two women you were with?" Robert said. But when I turned around to introduce them they were gone. After a few seconds of looking we found them about to enter the staff house with, what seems to be, our house mates. "Well the one on the right is Lina and the other is Imani." I said as I pointed them out for him. "I do a bit of free-running myself."

"Nice, well you better get yourself settled in, there are only two rooms left for grabs but since there's the no co-ed rule in play it looks like you're bunking with me." Robert said. After a second I responded nonchalantly, "No sweat man, as long as I get a bed its cool." "OK, Follow me and I'll show you around the place."

As we entered the staff house he was telling me everything I needed to know about the place. We started off by going past the lockers to the living room, and may I say that it was very spacious. It was lower than the rest of the building, so there were about three or four steps leading into it. And was full of couches and chairs, he told me that there was a projector and both a Wii and Playstation3 systems here. On the far side wall, there was a stair case which I guessed lead up to the second floor.

As we left that area we went to the dinning area and kitchen, pretty self explanatory. It had an rustic feel to it. After backtracking we went to the 'study' room. It was full of books, magazines, and how to's on park and animal situations on two large book shelves, and on the wall there were three computers on a long wooden table. I looked around and spied another door and started towards it. Robert said that it was a bathroom, and as I neared I heard a shower running, so I knocked on the door. A feminine voice called out, "It's occupied." "Sorry." I said back. We left that space and headed through a sliding door into a court yard like area that had a wooden walk-way, and a huge two story tall cage.

I looked up to see that we were under an elevated path. I looked back to the cage, saw something small in the dense ferns moving and asked, "Hey Robert, what's in the cage over there?" "Oh that's just where some of the infant dinosaurs and compys are held. Not much really." "Oh."

Robert continued walking and I followed. He was about to say something but his radio turned on and said "Attention all rangers. There has been an Proceratosaurus escape in the its primary paddock, three are missing. Do not use lethal force. Again, three Proceratosaurus have escaped from the primary paddock. Do not use lethal force. Over."

Robert stopped and said. "The tour will have to wait some other time. Follow come and put your stuff up in our room." I just nodded and followed his lead. We went back through the sliding door, through the living room and up the stair case, down a hallway, around a corner and opened the door to our room. There were a bunk bed, a couch, another bed, a good sized TV, three trunks, and a gun rack. I through my bags on the couch,turned around fast enough to catch a hand gun that Robert through to me as he said, "Catch." Without a second thought, we ran out the room and jumped of the balcony and rolled onto the ground.

John was just starting to pull off when he saw us running, he slowed down so we could hop on. Me and Robert both said thanks as John started speeding up. As we rounded the bend, John slowed down, I saw a bit of what looked like an orange tail disappearing into the ferns. Before John or Robert knew it I jumped off the back of the jeep and started walking towards where I saw the tail.

Robert saw me land and told John to stop. They told me to get back on the jeep. I gave them the be quiet signal and continued into the ferns wary of every little movement. I heard a soft growl that made me stop dead in my tracks. There, not even fifth teen feet in front of me was one of the Proceratosaurus. It was about ten feet long and three feet tall at the hip. I relaxed, crouched down and spoke softly to it. "Well hi there little fella. What are you doing out of your home?" It just stared and growled some more. Sense that didn't work I remembered that I had a beef jerky bag in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out and opened the bag. It stopped growling and sniffed the air then took a tentative step closer and I took out a piece. It took another step and I presented the piece to it. It's head slowly came closer toward my outstretched hand and sniffed it.

It tentatively took the piece in its mouth, chewed it a little and swallowed it. I smiled, but I heard Robert and John coming closer. I slowly stood up and tried to get the animal to follow me back towards the jeep. John and Robert looked at me with surprised faces as I walked backwards toward the road and the jeep, with the Proceratosaurus following me. I passed right between them as they moved back allowing both me and the animal to pass.

I got to the jeep, and sat down on the ground. The Proceratosaurus look around and at the jeep nervously, before walking over towards me and laid down on its side beside me with its head facing me. It looked at me and the bag intently, as if it was begging. Then it made as soft almost whimpering sound. I traced where it was looking down at the bag. I put two and two together and said, "Oh you want more? Here you go." I said as I gave it another piece. It ate it almost happily as I fed them to it.

I looked back towards John and Robert and said, "Are one of you guy going to call someone to pick him up. I mean I can't keep this up all day you know." John pulled out his radio and called for a medium sized transport at the western end of the Proceratosaurus paddock. About ten minutes and half a bag of jerky later the transport came up from the road and stopped near us. The driver was an older man in his forties, he was burly, with deep blue eyes and a grizzled face.

The man started. "OK John I got your transport here. Where's the..." He then spotted me with the Proceratosaur sitting on the ground, shocked and dumb founded he couldn't say anything, he just stared. I got up and so did the animal but the man raised his gun and tolled me, "Back away son, that beast is a dangerous animal, not a pet." I looked beside me to said animal, who was growling at the man, and said. "I know that, but it doesn't mean I should treat it like something that wants to kill me at any chance it got. Now are you going to help me get this guy back to where he belongs or do I have to do that myself?" I looked at him dead in his eyes, knowing that I was right and daring him to say anything back. He finally spoke, lowering his gun, knowing that he was defeated. "Alright son bring him around back so we can contain him 'till his enclosure is repaired." He turned towards the back of the truck and opened the cage. He pulled out a ramp that came out from the bed of the truck.

I looked in then back at the animal. Seeing that it was a little apprehensive of the cage, I walked inside to the back of it and sat down. The man looked surprised and angry at me before saying, "Son what are you doing, get out of there."I calmly responded, "Just watch and wait." The Proceratosaur look at me then the man then me again before carefully stepping up the ramp and towards the back where I was. When it sat down I softly stroked its head and neck with my hands, it made a strange sound that I couldn't quite place. But I knew he was enjoying it because his tail was going back and forth quickly, almost like a dogs would. I laughed a little at this.

The man broke the moment when he asked. "Son do you want to ride up-front or back there with him?" "I'm good back here. Thanks for asking anyway Mr..." "Muldoon, Robert Muldoon." "My name's Chris Hinden, Mr. Muldoon." Muldoon just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath as he closed the cage and headed for the front of the truck. Robert and John quickly came up on the sides of the cage to get one last look and to tell me to meet up with them at the welcome center when I'm done with the Proceratosaur. They said something about a surprise for me there, I wasn't able to hear the end of it because Muldoon drove off in a hurry.

I wondered what it is that they were talking about. But before I got too deep in that subject, the Proceratosaur had fallen asleep with its head on my leg. I looked down upon its head wondering what to do next. I was to do something important, but I couldn't remember what it was, so I decided to not worry about it to much. What ever it was that I was forgetting I was sure that I'll remember it later. I decided to take this time to relax and look at the scenery through the bars of the cage.

It wasn't a long ride to the holding pens, maybe fifth-teen to twenty minutes. As the truck came to a halt and the cage door opened,I looked out. There was a small crowd of people ether waiting to see me and the animal or to help in restraining it. Seeing the look of surprise on their faces was a bit funny, but I had to get this Proceratosaur into it holding pen soon and get to the welcome center to see what John and Robert had in store for me.

As the people began to get their catch poles and guns and started to climb inside the cage, I held out my hand signaling to stop them. The blonde haired man told me, "Back away son and to let us handle this beast." I looked at him and down towards the Proceratosaur that was starting to wake up from it's nap in my lap. It raised it's head, yawned and looked towards the approaching people before standing up. It got up before I did anything and backed away while growling at the people coming towards us.

I stood up and to tell the man to back away and let me handle the animal. He scoffed at me before trying to pass me, I put out my arm in front of him to stop his oncoming movement. The man was becoming furious with me, I stared him down before he began. "Listen here son, I don't want anyone here hurt by that animal." "Neither do I, but I'm not about to let you come in here and try to hurt him either. Now if you would be so kind and let me and my companion pass, I'll be true with you he won't try to harm anyone or escape. I'll lead him into his temporary home by myself, if you will." "Son, I would love it if that were true but I can't take any chances with that thing. Now move aside." I still stood my ground, the animal was in the back, growling at the man.

"Listen to the kid, Michel. He knows what he's doing." Muldoon said out of no where. The guy named Michel turned towards Muldoon. "Are you serious Robert? You want me to put our safety in the hands of this kid?" Annoyed I said, "I'm still here you know." This guy, Michel, was really starting to tick me off, but I decided to deal with him some other time. Right now I still have to get the Proceratosaur contained and to get to the welcome center for my surprise. I tapped Michel on the shoulder he turned back around to face me. "What do you want kid?" He said with a mass of aggression, I flinched, not out of fear but with the want to punch the man square in the face. "I want you and your men to back off and let me do my job." I said sternly, but calmly. He looked towards Muldoon for his opinion, but sadly for him he was on my side for this one. "Alright guys, why don't we compromise."

Me and Michel looked at each other, then back at Muldoon. I spoke first, "Alright I'll bite. What do you got in mind?" "Yeah Robert, What do you have in mind?" Muldoon continued, "Let's let Chris his chance to prove he can handle the animal and walk it into its enclosure. In the mean while, I want your team to back off a good distance and wait for it to try to escape. Does that sound good for everyone?" Michel looked at me and said, "You get one shot kid, and if he try's to make a break for it, I'll make sure that it will have one of my darts in its ass. Is that clear." I looked at him with uncaring eyes. "Crystal."

He stood there for a second staring at me before finally turning around and walking out and off of the truck. I stood there watching him once he and Muldoon were out of sight the Proceratosaur came up from behind me and rubbed its head on my arm. I rubbed its head for a short while before moving forward, it stayed close beside me, maybe still sensing that their presents is still close by. I calmly walked down the ramp, seeing people some with shocked or ready faces. The animal and I continued down the path, Muldoon was ahead of us leading the way towards an empty holding area.

After opening and closing a few doors/gates we entered a concrete shelter like building. There Muldoon told me that it was the indoor part of the holding pens, there was an ten acre outdoor space for him. And that this was the large holding area, one of two on the island. As Muldoon and I were talking about this pen, the animal was wondering about in the building and since most of the floor was covered in hay, the Proceratosaur wandered over towards a corner and curled up in the bedding. Both me and Muldoon saw this as a chance to exit the building. We quietly left, and shut the doors behind us, as we left the building I told Muldoon. "Thank you Mr. Muldoon, for believing in me back there. I really appreciate it." He only responded with. "Don't try doing that again, it might not be as easy as this one. Hell, it may never happen again, but your welcome anyways,... and son most things around here try to eat you rather than befriend you." "I'll try to remember that." I said as I began to take the long walk back towards the welcome center.

Muldoon called out, "Hey Chris, where do you think your going?" "To the welcome center, why?" I said as I turned around. "It's about five miles away from here... Climb in, I'll give you a ride there." He started towards the truck once again. "That would be great Mr. Muldoon." I climbed up front with him and we drove off down the road.

The short drive to the center was pretty quiet. Except for the sound of the engine or the occasional dinosaur call. After a while we passed a group of staff in progress of loading another Proceratosaur into the back of another truck. It's head was covered and it was being lead by two people with catch poles up the ramp.

I asked Muldoon, "Is that how they usually catch them?" He slowed the truck so he could see. "Yeah, the hood over it's eyes keeps them calm enough to handle. The poles are there just to keep the animal under control and to keep the handlers safely at a distance." He sped back up and I eased back into the seat. The rest of the ride was uneventful.

We arrived at the center and Muldoon stopped the truck at the base of the steps. I hopped out and said goodbye, but he just nodded. While turning around and going up the steps Muldoon called out. "Hey, Chris... Remember what I said, stay safe, and good luck." I stopped, listened, and nodded before continuing. He drove off, back where we came from.

The grand hall was still amazing to me with the two skeletons of dinosaurs locked in battle. Even though the building was still under construction, I could already tell that it was going to be an five-star resort. A few construction workers were working on another wall, while other staff wandered from room to room. Eventually a scientist came over to me and asked who I was. After that I was instructed to follow him, we went down the completed side of the building where they kept the infants before released into the paddocks. It was pretty much an indoor petting zoo, but with dinosaurs. With hip-high fences for the herbs and over-head fences for the more dangerous carns.

As I was admiring the shear size of this place, an older gentle man with an amber-crested cane came up to me. He spoke, pulling me away from my daze. "Like what you see my boy?" I turned, a little startled. "Oh... Mr. Hammond, I didn't see you there. It looks like you didn't spare any expense when you built on this island." Mr. Hammond, the 'big man' of Ingen, chuckled at this. "I was just about to say that too." "Hey, you know what they say... Great minds think alike." At this we both got a bit of a chuckle. But I remembered that I still didn't know why I was called here. I asked. "Anyway Mr. Hammond, I don't mean to be rude but I have no clue why I was asked to come here. Could you please enlighten me so that I can understand?" Hammond stopped and looked at me funny with a smile on his face. Like a grandfather does when toying with a child. "So you have no clue why you're taking this job on this island?" "Oh nononono, I know that at leased, it just that no one told me what my present assignment is."

"Well, it turned out that we had an situation that happened earlier this morning. One that you should haven't have participated in, I might add. But you, my boy, had preformed that most of the people on this island would never do. Especially on their first day no less." I was dumbstruck for a second. "I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't just stand by and hoped for the best. That goes against me."

Hammond put his arm on my shoulder and asked. "What is your name son?" "Chris Hinden." "Well Chris, because of what you showed out there. I now have an request that I hope you alone could do." "What could that be sir?" He guided me into the carnivore section and towards the Rex enclosure. Once there, he pointed out the infant sleeping under a heat lamp. It was the size of the one in 'The Lost World' "This is what I need you to do. Be this Rex's primary caretaker. But be warned, he's a fighter!"

I looked over into the small enclosure. It had two hip-high walls, one with two strings of, what I guessed, were electrical wires on the top inner wall. "Sir, before I answer that I would like to see how he behaves towards me." "OK Chris, as long as you don't injure him." Hammond turned to ask another staff member, that was nearby, if they could unlock the gates for me. But before he could do that I jumped over the small barriers and into the enclosure. The infant shot up and growled at me. I wasn't scared because of his small size, but I took one step and it lunged at me bearing his teeth. I dodged it with ease but he just kept coming at me. After a short while I had to jump out of the cage, Hammond was enjoying the show while laughing half the time, when I jump out he walked over and said. "Like I said, he's a fighter!" At this I laughed while still to catch my breath. "I thought you were exaggerating when you said that." I was still trying to get my breath, looking back in the small pen and continued. The infant was growling and staring at me, daring me to try to come over there again. "Man, is he feisty or what? Anyway I'll take him, but I need you to answer me a few questions first."

"OK Chris, ask away" "Well for starters, how's signing my pay checks?" "I'm signing them." "Good, What should I do with this little guy?" "You can do almost anything you want. But you can't take him of this island, put him in danger, or get him injured if you can help it. Besides that he's almost like a pet dog in some ways. I want you, for the most part, to train him to be manageable for the safety of the vets and others around him." "I understand that, so what should I feed him?" "Meat for the most of it, but bring him to the doctor once a week to make sure he is healthy and to get some supplements for his diet. Any other questions Chris?" "Yeah just one more does he have a name?" "We haven't given him one yet. We usually give that honor to who ever is caring for them. Do you have a name in mind Chris?" I gave it a moment, but I had nothing at the time. "I'm sorry sir, but nothing comes to mind at the moment. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's OK Chris, come back here tomorrow and ask for Sarah Harding. She will give you everything you will need for him and answer anymore questions that come to mind." "Thank you sir. I'll be sure to do that." And with that he walked away. Leaving me with the still growling rex. "Do you ever be nice to anybody?"


End file.
